The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a distributed data storage system, where particular data is stored may affect data retrieval time, especially in systems that deliver real-time data such as video data. US Patent Publication 2007-0214183-A1 describes a distributed data storage system that can place redundant data images by globally optimizing the availability selection criteria over all servers. Distributed data storage also may be implemented using RAID (Redundant Array of Inexpensive Drives), NAS (Network Attached Storage), and SAN (Storage Area Network). Examples of distributed filesystems include the HP Lustre File System, SGI Clustered Extensible File System (CXFS), Veritas File System (VxFS), Google File System (GFS), Omneon Extended File System (EFS), Oracle Cluster File System (OCFS), and the Hadoop Distributed File System (HDFS). Distributed hardware systems include Isilon, Panasas, Avid ISIS.